Mega Dangan Ronpa 3: Zetsubō Mountain Academy
by Monobu
Summary: After the the failure of the New World Program, The Future Foundation vowed to newer try a plan such as that again, however a new plan is put into action by a unknown group and 17 teens are thrust into a new game of Mutual Killing. As this new game goes on, the hopeful particepents learn that this game is not like the rest. SYOC CLOSED
1. Opening

Mega Danga Ronpa 3: Zetsubō Mountain Academy

* * *

Its been two years since the failure of the New World Program and The Future Foundation has banned any project like it from taking place, hoping to avoid another game of mutual killing. However, even with the Despair Corp taken down, a new group is rising, and has started up a brand new game. With the Future Foundation busy cleaning up the mess that was The Worlds Most despair Inducing Malefaction, this new group, calling itself "Utagau Teikei" or "Doubt Alliance" has kidnapped 17 teens, who believed they had been selected to be the first class of the reopened Hope's Peak, and placed them in a secluded location to play one last game of mutaul killing. Will anyone get out alive.

**OK SO THIS IS A SYOC...because Doubt City slipped by me..so I made a new on...**

**I'm taking 17 CHARACTERS...9 GIRLS AND 8 GUYS...ALSO!...ONE OF THE CHARACTERS SENT IN WILL BECOME THE PROTAGONIST...SO...SEND THEM IN..BY PM ONLY**

**Spots Remaining: NONE YAY!**

**Titles Taken**

**SHSL Searcher**

**SHSL Aquatic ****Athlete**

**SHSL Artist**

**SHSL ****Criminal**

**SHSL Cosplayer**

**SHSL Soccer Player**

**SHSL Virtual Composer**

**SHSL Priest**

**SHSL Assistant**

**SHSL Fashion Designer**

**SHSL Sailor**

**SHSL Trivia Champion**

**SHSL Author**

**SHSL Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 0: Mount and Students

**Chapter 0: Air of Despair, Mount of Doubt**

**Soundtrack: Welcome Despair School**

**Location: Hope's Peak Front Gate. Time: 7:00am**

Suzumiya looked at the daunting building before him, suprised he would ever see this place. Hope's Peak Academy, a private high school once known to be home to only the highest level students in the world, now remembered as the place that started the worst disaster in history. Suzumiya rembered hearing about it on the news, and watching the horrid killings go on from inside the shelter. That was two years ago, and thanks to a group that calls itself "The Future Foundation", everything seemed normal once more. Suzumiya was still in shock a bit that two teenage girls had caused all the trouble, yet now both were gone and the Futer Foundation had reopened Hope's Peak to show everything was back to normal.

Suzumiya rembered getting the letter in the mail, the one with Hope's Peakcoat of arms on the front. He also remembered what was written.

**Dear Renya Suzumiya,**

** We at The Future Foundation would like to invite you the the first new year at the reopened Hope's Peak Academy. You show great skill in finding things that need to be found and we would like to have you at school under the title of "SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SEACHER"**

** Signed,**

** The Future Foundation.**

Suzumiya had been relucted to accept the offer at first, but after some think, plus his parents, Suzumiya agreed, and now here he was, infront of Hope's Peak. Taking a deep breath, Suzumiya walke through the front gate, and everything went black.

**Renya Suzumiya**

** Super High School Level Searcher**

**Soundtrack: Beautiful Dead**

**Location:?. Time:?**

Suzumiya felt something cold upon the side of his head. Slowly opening his eyes, Suzumiya found himself in what looked like a classroom, his head was laying on a desk which sat alone in the room. Sitting up, Suzumiya looked around the room, it was rather plain except it had no windows, although Suzumiya concluded that the room was in a center room. Suzumiya also spotted a clock above a chalkboard, the time reading 7:30. Getting up from the desk, Suzumiya walked over to the door of the room and pulled it open. A bright light hit him in the face.

**Soundtrack: Beautiful Morning**

**Location:?. Time: 7:32am**

Suzumiya was shocked by the fantastic sight before him. As far as he could see, Suzumiya saw mountains. Looking around were he was standing, Suzumiya found it just as shocking. He seemed to be in a monastary or something of the sorts. Marble collums and brick floors filled the area. Three walls made up the room as the fourth was not there and opened to show the mountains. Suzumiya was stunned, how did he even get here.

"HEY YOU!" Someone yelled, and Suzumiya turned towards the speaker, a girl with long dirty blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing a black tank-top and torn skinny jeans with black sneakers, whichSuzumiya quickly considered odd, as surely she would be cold so high up, but then Suzumiya rememeber he too was wearing clothing that should of left him cold, yet he was rather warm. He himself was wearing crimson hoodie with question marks on it, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Getting off track, Suzumiya looked back at the girl.

"Um..yeah" Suzumiya muttered.

"Hi, its good to see someone else is here" the girl chimed, walking closer to Suzumiya. "My name is Rika Gensai...and you are?"

**Rika Gensai**

**Super High School Level Aquatic Athlete**

"Hello Gensai-san, my name is Renya Suzumiya, and you don't happen to know where we are do you?" Suzumiya asked.

"Oh...no I don't...BUT MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE DOES, LETS GO LOOK!" Gensai yelled before grabbing Suzumiya's arm and pulling him away.

**Soundtrack: Box 15**

**Location: ?. Time: 7:40am**

Gensai had dragged Suzumiya through a doorway near a pillar and into a room that looked a classroom also, however it had multiple desks and several others were in the room. Tjose in the room quickly turned towards Gensai and Suzumiya and looked for a second before most went back to doing what ever they were doing. One of the peple in the room walked over to Gensai and Suzumiya. The person looked like a girl at first to Suzumiya but he quickly relised it was a boy.

The boy was heterochomic Suzumiya noticed, his left eye being yellow and the right being blue. The boy smiled at Gensai and Suzumiya and held out his hand.

"Greetings, I am Koroko Saiki, it is a pleasure to meet you" the boy stated, quickly getting a handshake from Gensai "I'm guessing you two are also Super High School Levels, yes?" Saiki asked, still holding out his hand for a shake from Suzumiya.

"Yeah" Suzumiya replied, reluctantly shaking Saiki's hand "I'm Renya Suzumiya, SHSL Searcher" Suzumiya then removed his hand and stuck it in his pocket.

"And I'm Rika Gensai, SHSL Aquatic Athlete" Gensai stated "what's your title?"

"Oh I'm the Super High School Level Artist' Saiki replied with a smile.

**Koroko Saiki**

** Super High School Level Artist**

"Ooo and artist, how cool" Gensai chimed "Is it fun, are you rich, what do you paint?" she then started asking, making Saiki clearly blush as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Oh, it's pretty fun, I'm not rich really and I do a lot of different art" Saiki replied, quickly starting a conversation between him and Gensai, which gave Suzumiya a chance to slip away. of course, not sure what to do, Suzumiya took a seat in a desk next to one of the others in the room, a rather large muscular boy, but upon seeing the handcuffs on him, Suzumiya quickly got up and moved. Suzumiya then took a seat by another guy, who he almost mistook as a girl like Saiki. Looking at the boy, Suzumiya felt he looked familular in a way.

"Hey" the boy stated in a quiet voice, suprising Suzumiya with its softness. Feeling he would have to introduce himself, Suzumiya did that and the boy looked at him for a second before speaking "My..my name is Yosuke Fukui, SHSL Cosplayer...nice ..to meet you"

**Yosuke Fukui**

** Super High School Level Cosplayer**

"Oh..thats cool, I've never met a cosplayer before" Suzumiya stated "say..do you know who those two are" Suzumiya then pointed to the boy in handcuffs and a girl with navy blue hair sitting a few desks away, clearly asleep.

"Oh..um...yeah..I read about them..the boy is Yoshiyuki Mishio and the girl is..uh..oh Takihashi Haruna" Fukui replied "I think Mishio is the SHSL Criminal and Haruna is SHSL Soccer Player"

**Yoshiyuki Mishio**

** Super High School Level Criminal**

** Takihashi Haruna**

** Super High School Level Soccer Player**

"Oh..okay" Suzumiya replied, gulping at the the fact that a criminal was here. No longer feeling safe in the room, Suzumiya stood up and prepared to leave when...

**"ATTENTION, ATTENTION CAN YOU HEAR ME?...IF YOU CAN, REPORT THE COMMONS, TO FIND IT, FOLLOW THE SIGNS"** chimed a voice rather loud, and from almost everywhere. Wondering what was going on, Suzumiya decided his best choice was to listen to the voice and he continued with leaving the room.

**Soundtrack: M.T.B.**

**Location: Commons? Time: 8:00am**

After a bit of walking, Suzumiya had managed to find what he guessed was the commons. It was a rather large room with wooden floors and redish borwn brick walls with lanterns on them. Tables filled the room in lines and chairs sat at them. The room lacked any windows and held on door, a large red one used to get in and out. At the far end of the room was a stage of sorts, with a banner above it reading "Welcome Hope's Peak Students" and under the banner was a large table with a whitye cloth and a few mics.

Looking around as the others from the classroom entered behind him, Suzumiya saw five people already in the room. Two of them were siitng together at a table while the other three stood apart. Despite feeling something was off, Suzumiya decided to meet the others, starting with the two at the table, a boy dressed like a priest and girl in a red cloak. taking a seat across from the two, Suzumiya introduced himself.

"Hello Suzumiya-san, I am RUBI ROZU" the girl replied, ending with a yell "SHSL VIRTUAL COMPOSER" she finished, throwing both her hands up.

"And I am Sebastaon Marcos, SHSL Priest" the boy chimed "it's a pleasure to meet you, but if you mind, me and Rubi here were talking"

**Rubi Rozu**

**Super High School Level Virtual Composer**

**Sebastian Marcos**

**Super High School Level Priest**

"Oh...sorry...bye" Suzumiya replied, feeling stupid about what he did. Having hoped to forget his encounter, Suzumiya moved on to the closest person, a boy with an ahoge. Reaching the boy, he quickly turned towards Suzumiya and Suzumiya introduced himself.

"Well, hello Suzumiya-san, you can call Kashiwagi Mamoru, SHSL Legal Assistant" the boy replied, bowing slightly "I hope I can help you if you need it"

** Kashiwagi Mamoru**

** Super High School Level Legal Assistant**

"Oh, thanks..but I don't think you'll need to..." Suzumiya replied. At that moment someone grabbed Suzumiya's shoulder, making him jump in suprise before turning to see who did it. It was a guy and standing next to the girl was another girl dressed like a sailor.

"Oh, soory, didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to introduce ourselfs, right Brooke-san the guy stated, followed by the girl, Brooke, nodding "So, I'm Isaak Brodeur, SHSL Fashion Designer" the guy stated.

"And I am... Brooke Elizabeth, SHSL Sailor" the girl chimed.

**Isaak Brodeur**

** Super High School Level Fashion Designer**

** Brooke Elizabeth**

** Super High School Level Sailor**

After learning both their names, Suzumiya prepared to introduces himself, but before he could a loud bang filled the air.

"BANG!"

* * *

CURRENT STUDENTS

Renya Suzumiya

Reki Gensai

Koroko Saiki

Yosuke Fukui

Yoshiyuki Mishio

Takihashi Haruna

Rubi Rozu

Sebastian Marcos

Kashiwagi Mamoru

Isaak Brodeur

Brooke Elizabeth

**SPOTS LEFT**

**0**

* * *

**CONGRATS HOLLOWUK ON SUZUMIYA BECOMING THE MAIN CHARACTER -confetti falls-**

**I really like every ones characters and I hope I have done them justice and will continue to do so.**

**Also along with 6 spots remaining in this story, my RP on the Dangan Ronpa forum has 7 spots left and you should check it out...**

**WELP RATE AND REVIEW...OR NOT**


	3. Chapter 0: Mount and Students pt 2

**Chapter 0: Air of Despair, Mount of Doubt pt 2**

**Soundtrack: M.T.B.**

**Location: Commons? Time: 8:10 a.m.**

Suzumiya quickly turned to the door, spotting four more people. Standing a little behind them was another.

"Gah! Watura-sun be careful" chimed one of them, a girl with brown ponytail, cleary directed at a boy with dark saphire eyes. "You could of hurt someone" as the girl started ranting at the boy, the other three moved past them, two guys and a girl. The girl had light brown hair in a long side braid. The other two were guys, the first had medium length black hair with long bangs, the other had brown hair that looks simular to the other boys. Suzumiya decided to introduce himself to the girl first.

The girl had taken a seat at a table and Suzumiya sat down next to her, making the girl scoot away from him slightly.

"Hi...I'm Renya Suzumiya, Super High School Level Searcher" Suzumiya stated, holding out a hand, which the girl slowy grabbed and shook.

"Har...Haruka Nanaki...Super High..High School Level Author...pleased...to..to meet you" She stuttered, quickly pulling back her hand after shaking it with Suzumiya's.

**Haruka Nanaki**

**Super High School Level Author**

"Since...they seem busy, I'll introduce you to the those..two" Nanaki muttered, pointing the the boy and girl at the door. "The boy is..is Natsuo Wataru, SHSL...Architect...and the girl is...I think she called herself... Miharo Kato, SHSL...Trivia..Trivia Champion" nanaki managed to say dispite her stutter.

**Natsuo Wataru**

**Super High School Level Architect**

**Miharo Kato**

**Super High School Level Trivia Champion**

"Oh..thanks for telling me..." Suzumiya replied, feeling slightly awquard. Suzumiya then stood up and walked over to the boy with black hair. The boy was sitting near Marcos and Rubi, but not talking to them. Suzumiya sat across from the boy and quickly introduced himself. After looking at Suzumiya for a moment, the boy stated his name.

"Good to meet cha Suzi..ya mind if I call ya Suzi, cause I'm gonna do it" The boy chimed, a smile on his face. "Anyways, I'm Shuuya Kisaragi, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVL ACTOR!" he yelled, making Suzumiya wince a bit. "I hope we can become friends"

**Shuuya Kisaragi**

**Super High School Level Actor**

"eheh, me too" Suzumiya replied quietly as he stood up and moved over to the last boy, the one with brown hair. The boy was standing alone in corner and just as Suzumiya got to him the boy looked away and muttered.

"I'm...Benjamin Pheonix...SHSL Good Luck..bye" and with that he ran off to another corner of the room, leaving Suzumiya confused. Looking at the boy from a distance now, Suzumiya took into note his clear stuggle with japanese.

**Benjamin Pheonix**

**Super High School Level Good Luck**

Noticing that there was nobody left to talk to, Suzumiya took a seat at the closest table and laid his head to rest, however it didn't lastlong as the same voice from earlier filled the air.

**"WELL YOU BASTARDS, FROM THE LOOKS OF THINGS, YOU SEEM TO HAVE ALL GOTTA TO KNOW EACH OTHER, SO NOW WE CAN GET THIS OPENING CEREMONY STARTED"**

Suzumiya lifted his head back up and looked around, notcing several other do the same until...

"OY ON THE STAGE" A new voice yelled, but this time it sounded like the person was nearby. Suzumiya looked to were he thought the noise came from, the stage. He looked at the stage for a good moment, waiting for something to happen.

**Soundtrack: Momomomonokuma!**

Suddenly a figure blasted into the air, so fast Suzumiya was unable to tell what it was until it landed on the table on the stage, and everyone gasped. On the stage was a man probably in his mid fifties. He had long silver hair and was wearing a white tux.

**Soundtrack: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson**

"GREEEEEEEETINGS STUDENTS" the man yelled "I AM YOUR HEADMASTER TSUKI SHIKURI" the man then hopped off the table "AND WELCOME TO FUSHIN MOUNTAIN ACADEMY, OR YOUR HOME FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFES" and with that, more gasping was heard, including some obcene yelling.

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Marcos, who had walked up to the stage "You can't keep us here"

"Oh but I can, but don't despair, there is one way to leave" Shikuri replied, smiling almost sinisterly. "And it's kill someone"

It was at that moment, Suzumiya and everyone else relised what was going on. They remembered it from the news, from teh videos, from two years ago. A Class of Mutual Killing was taking place again.

"WHAT, I THOUGHT THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DESPAIR WAS TAKEN OUT!" Saiki yelled.

"And they were my boy, I am part of a new group, you can call us the "Doubt Alliance" and we are here to spread doubt" Shikuri replied, his smile seeming to be bigger "Now then, gather around and take your P.M.I.C. or "Personal Multi-use Idenitication Card" they contain rules, info on fellow students, maps and act as the key to your room" Shikuri stated, pulling out a box from seemingly thin air and setting it at his feet. "Now then, you kids have fun" and with that, he dissapeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the box behind.

**Soundtrack: M.T.B.**

Marcos was the first to grab his PMIC as he was closest to the stage, but Suzumiya was right after him. With his hands shaking, Suzumiya turned on his PMIC and the card displayed his name and several icons. A map, a magnifying glass, a picture of Suzumiya's head, and handcuffs. Sweating a little, Suzumiya tapped on the icon of handcuffs bringing up a list of rules.

**Rules for Fushin Mountain Academy**

**Rule 1: No violence is permetted against the Headmaster, nor property of the Academy, doing either will result in Punishment.**

**Rule 2: Students are to remain in the Academy INDEFENTINTLY.**

**Rule 3: Students are allowed to freely explore the Academy.**

**Rule 4: In case of a murder, an Investigation will be held shortly, followed by a trial.**

**Rule 5: If a culprit commits a murder and manages to not have there crime discovered, they are free to leave.**

**Rule 6: Students are only allowed to sleep in dorm rooms, sleeping anywhere else will be counted as sleeping in class and result in punishment.**

**Rule 7: The time between 10 p.m. and 7 a.m. is considered nightime and certain areas will be locked. Being in these area's at this time will result in punishment.**

**Rule 8: Additional rules can be added if necessary.**

Seeing the amount of rules, Suzumiya sighed and checked his map for the location of the dorms. Quickly finding it, Suzumiya put the PMIC in his pocket and left.

**Soundtrack: Beautiful Days**

**Location: Snowy Deck, Time: 8:44 a.m.**

Suzumiya walked into the first room he saw on the map and quickly shivered. Like the main area, it was missing one wall but this spot was extremely cold and a good amount of snow covered the floor. Suzumiya took note that the room was likely built for this as its walls were a bright blue with snowflakes. He also noted a large snowman built in the center of the room.

"Huh?, I wonder who built that" Suzumiya thought, however he was quick to get an answer as Saiki popped up from behind the snowman.

"TAA DAA, Like my snowman?" Saiki asked, gently patting the large snowman. Suzumiya however just looked at the boy, stunned that he built that, it couldn't of been five minutes since everyone left the Commons. "It took longer than usual but I did it"

"..." Suzumiya was silent, he didn't really know what to say so he turned around and left.

**Soundtrack: Box 15**

**Location: Class B, Time: 8:50 a.m.**

The next room Suzumiya entered was a classroom simular to the other two he had seen, however it only a large desk for a teacher. On the blackboard was a crude drawing of Shikuri, a smug grim on a poorly drawn head. Quickly grabbing an ereaser, Suzumiya got rid of the drawing.

"That man is dead wrong if he thinks any of us would murder" someone states from behind Suzumiya, startling him. Turning around, Suzumiya saw it was Michio, his hands still in chains. "I might be a criminal, but I'm not stupid enough to kill" Michio states "The names Yoshiyuki Michio by the way" Michio then holds out a hand.

"Er" Suzumiya looks at Michio's hand for a moment before reluctanly grabbing it and shaking. "Renya Suzumiya" he states, quickly letting go of the criminals hand. "Soo, bye" Suzumiya adds before leaving the room.

**Soundtrack: Box 16**

**Location: Kitchen, Time: 9:00 p.m.**

Suzumiya entered a room that was directly across from the Commons, and might of been the first place most of the group went. The room was like any normal kitchen. White tile floors and grey walls, with metal counters, a oven/stove, a fridge, a pantry and a walk-in freezer. In the room was Mamoru and Marcos. Mamoru was eating an apple and Marcos was opening counter drawers. Marcos' was the first to spot suzumiya and waved at him.

"Greetings Suzumiya" Marco states "Me and Mamoru are looking for something tomake everyone for lunch" He then continues to look through drawers "Problem is, I don't know what everyone would eat with, all the drawers have knifes" Marco states, pulling out a large knife, making Suzumiya a little nervous.

"We could just eat fruit, no need for silverware then" Mamoru chimed, taking a bite of his apple. "Of course, I don't think everone would like that, like that criminal guy, he probably eats his meat rare"

"Alright, well good luck, I still have a few rooms to check out" Suzumiya stated before heading out.

**Soundtrack: Class Trial Dawn Edition**

**Location: Vending Room, Time: 9:10 p.m.**

Suzumiya walked into a rather small room. It was grey in color, both floor and walls, and only one item sat in the room. It was a large vending machine, however the glass cover that was often on them was blacked out. There was only one button on the machine also, sitting below a card reader. Suzumiya signed, as he clearly was unable to use the machine and left.

**Soundtrack: Box 15**

**Location: Dorm Hall, Time: 9:12 p.m.**

Suzumiya walked into the final place on his map. It was a rather long hall with wooden floors and red brick walls. Old fashion lanterns hung from the ceiling, giving off a creepy air to the hall. Eight doors lined each side of the hall, and one more at the end. Looking at the closest door to him, Suzumiya saw a plauqe and card reader, big enougth for a PMIC. The plauqe had a pixel version of Fukui and his name on it. Seeing this, Suzumiya started looking for his own room.

It turned out Suzumiya had the door at the end of the hall, he was slightly annoyed by this but slid his PMIC through the reader and smiled as the thing beeped and his door opened. Stepiing inside, Suzumiya closed the door behind him.

**Soundtrack: M.T.B.**

**Location: Suzumiya's Room, Time: 9:20**

Suzumiya was rather suprised by the state of his room. It looked alot like a normal dorm room, rather small with a door to the side cleary for the bathroom. The walls were emerald green and the floor ivy green. The bed was small and sat by a window showing the mountains. There was a dresser also and a speaker in the corner between the wall and ceiling. Smiling a little, Suzumiya walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer to find his own clothing. A little suprised by this, Suzumiya closed the drawer.

"How did they get my clothes" Suzumiya thought as he sat down in his new bed "What else of mine do they have?' He thought.

**"ATTENTION STUDENTS, REPORT TO THE COMMONS"** Shikuri chimed, his voice blasting through the speaker in the room. Letting out a groan, Suzumiya stood up and left for the Commons, wondering what the "headmaster" wanted.

**Location: Commons, Time: 9:30 a.m.**

Suzumiya was the last to enter the room. Everyone else had already arrived and chosen a place to sit or stand. Some of them stood in small groups, other alone, but everyone was looking at the stage where Saiki stood.

"OH SO GLAD YOU ALL CAME" Saiki chimes, smiling like always "YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHY I CALLED YOU BACK HERE, WELL I'LL TELL YOU" at that moment, as Saiki talked, something lowered from the ceiling, out of the dark and into the light of the room. "IT'S A MOTIVE TO KILL!"

What came down was a large cage, hanging by four large chains. Inside was something that made Suzumiya sixk, and others gasp. Inside were figures, adults, and Suzumiya's mother was one of them.

"IF NOBODY KILLS IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS, YOUR PARENTS DIE!"

**Alright, sorry this took so long...finals week and all. ANYWAYS, NEXT TIME ITS FREE TIME EVENTS SO VOTE FOR TWO CHARACTERS**

**Also check out my newest RP**

**Dangan Ronpa: Horrific Horror**


End file.
